


nineteen seventy five

by baileyjoy3



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileyjoy3/pseuds/baileyjoy3
Summary: It's in the back seat of Jesse McCree's car that Hanzo has his first kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> small fluffy drabble i wrote on my phone while listening to the 1975 song of their second album by the same name. i tried to incorporate every part of it into the song, and i was really tempted to name it soft sound, but this is nicer! anyway, thank you to my lovely betas on discord lee and sema you guys are fantastic!

It's in the back seat of Jesse McCree's car that Hanzo has his first kiss. 

It's nothing special in his mind, a simple press of their lips that Jesse doesn't push on him. Hanzo is flustered and fights against the feeling of it, dropping his gaze and crossing his arms when Jesse rubs at his bicep. He's trying to be comforting, but Hanzo is more upset that Jesse's easy flirtatious nature isn’t something he can adopt.

He’s that obnoxious kid in drama classes who plays guitar and winks we he catches your eyes. Jesse smooth talks his way out of everything, and into everyone. Well, that, Hanzo isn't quite sure of. He could be wrong. Jesse may just be a loose lipped Casanova. 

The way they kissed makes Hanzo feel like he's something special, even if it wasn't. 

But it's the after moments that make Hanzo's chest tight. It's too late and too cold to be out like this, but Jesse assures him that no one's going to miss them for one night. Hanzo isn't sure his father would agree, but Jesse rolls down the hood of his car and Hanzo can't help but squirm closer. It is fucking cold, and Jesse's arm around him is warm. Heat radiates from his side where Hanzo is pressed against him. He's comfortable and it still doesn't sit right with him. 

Jesse drops the seats then, turning to face Hanzo on his side with a cheesy smile. 

"I thought you were going to let me keep my pants on," Hanzo quips. 

Jesse looks accosted and quickly puts on his best kicked puppy look. 

"You know I ain't that kinda man, Hanzo. You asked to stop, so I did. Don't mean a man can't want to cuddle under the stars a bit." Hanzo looks at him skeptically, and Jesse lifts his hands in surrender. "No strings; promise."

Hanzo finally agrees and lowers himself next to Jesse, making a soft noise of surprise when he is pulled flush against him. He lifts his head to rest on Jesse's shoulder, finding it the only position that makes him comfortable without crushing Jesse's arm. 

The stars are beautiful, Hanzo must admit. Out here, parked in the middle of nowhere close to where Jesse lives, they can see them perfectly. They tinkle softly, bright beings slowly coming to an impending doom eons in the making. It's poetic, maybe, Hanzo considers, glancing towards Jesse's face. 

He's not paying attention to Hanzo, doesn't catch the way he watches the starlight glimmer in Jesse’s eyes. The deep brown reflects the golden gleam until Hanzo is captivated. 

There's a soft chirp of a cricket and Hanzo exhales softly, his gaze glancing away. He is afraid he will be caught with his infatuation. It is midnight, the red number clock in the car's dash tells him. Jesse's lights are still on, but Hanzo can't be bothered to move and let Jesse up to turn them off. 

The warm, tanned hand extends into the sky, open palmed and reaching. 

"I always wondered if you could catch stars, ya know?"

Hanzo makes a confused noise. 

"They seem so tiny from here, right? Why couldn't I just grab one up in my hand?" Jesse chuckles. "I think Winston burst that bubble for me a while ago."

The younger boy in Jesse's senior level physics class is too smart for his own good, ruining others innocence about the wonders of the world while still believing in Santa Claus. 

Hanzo let's out an undignified snort and Jesse chuckles with him, his hand gesturing in the air in a twirling, rolling motion coming from his wrist.

The arm under his neck and shoulders flexes with a motion, and Hanzo's breath catches at the fingers that comb through his hair. He shuts his eyes, counts to  _ 1, 2, 3 _ , and only exhales once he can convince himself that Jesse is actually touching him. He hasn't been given any sign he wouldn't want to, but the action makes Hanzo's heart flutter against his will and he sighs then, tension bleeding from his body. 

"Y'smell good, Han," Jesse comments, his face turning. 

His nose presses into Hanzo's inky locks, guiding a strand wrapped around his fingers to it. Hanzo can't even be bothered, simply pinches his eyes shut and shivers a bit. If it's from the cold or the warm boy by his side, Hanzo can't tell. 

"Thanks for lettin' me kiss ya," Jesse continues and Hanzo turns his face into his chest, making an embarrassed noise. Jesse laughs softly, kissing Hanzo's hair. "Been wantin' to do that for a little while now, if I'm honest."

_ Me too,  _ Hanzo's brain supplies, but doesn't voice. He's scared and he won't admit it, too adamant to allow himself the weakness. 

"You're gorgeous and talented and I can't believe I've got you here with me. Always want to bring someone out here, but I've never had the chance," Jesse murmurs into his scalp. Hanzo releases a shuddery breath. "Couldn't, really. Since the first day I saw you I couldn't think of anyone else."

Hanzo moved in a way that could only be considered as jumping Jesse. He's on top of the other boy and blinking at his own actions before Jesse seems to realize what's happening. His hands hover awkwardly to the sides of Hanzo's body, unsure of himself. 

"Well that's a surprise," he comments. 

"I--" Hanzo replies, entirely undignified. "You wouldn't stop talking," he finally blurts, face and ears heating. 

Jesse's mouth curves into a warm and welcoming smile. He's too kind, doesn't even tease Hanzo about his change of pace. There's something about the confession that makes Hanzo afraid, and he's positive Jesse knows it, too. And he's also positive Jesse is going to do his damnedest to try and fix that.

"I don't know if gettin' all over me was the right way to do that though, sweetheart," Jesse hums back. 

Hanzo kisses him then, open mouthed and swallowing down any hesitance and other words from Jesse's lips. There's a moment of pause and Hanzo is afraid he's ruined everything. 

But big, soft hands settle on his hips and Hanzo melts as he breathes through his nose, mouth rubbing against Jesse's lips. 

They part with a soft sound, Jesse licking his lips delicately. 

"Yeah, knew there was a reason I picked you," Jesse murmurs, lifting his hand to Hanzo's cheek. 

He leans into it, eyes falling shut as Jesse's thumb strokes over his cheekbone. 

What this makes them, Hanzo isn't sure, but if it means he gets to watch the lights dance in Jesse's eyes for the rest of his life, he won't ask for anything mor

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @gothkaz if you'd like to drop by and say hi sometime! <3


End file.
